


Spit and Swallow

by Cosettelicious



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, elsafartsonanna, fartfetish, fartinggirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosettelicious/pseuds/Cosettelicious
Summary: Elsa admits to Anna that she has a fart fetish and passes gas on her. Anna finds this weird b ut then she looks into it and likes it, but soon she discovers that it matters very, very much, who the girl farting on you is when it comes to this sort of thing...
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Anna had gotten the role of Sharpay in her school’s production of High School Musical. When she got home and told Elsa this, her older sister laughed.

“But you’re nothing like Sharpay at all.”

“I mean, I am somewhat fabulous, aren’t I?” Anna asked, shaking her pigtails.

“Well, I guess you got that. But like do you really want people to perceive you that way?”

“Elsa, it’s called acting,” Anna said leaning into her sister. “No one’s going to think I’m her just because I’m playing her on stage. East High did it last year and they cast a boy as her.”

“What? A boy play one of the most iconic TV movie characters ever? That’s just wrong.”

Anna shrugged. “Who knows what went on in the drama teacher’s head when she cast him? I’m just saying people at his school don’t think he’s Sharpay in real life.”

“Yeah, but he’s a boy. You’re as pretty as Sharpay, people who don’t know you might assume  
things,” Elsa said, pushing Anna onto the couch then taking a seat herself and massaging her sister’s shoulders. “Wouldn’t you have rather played Gabriella?”

“Gabriella’s boring,” Anna said. “Besides, I can’t control what the casting director chooses. And I like Sharpay. She knows what she wants and goes for it.”

“And what do you want?” Elsa asked sweetly.

“To be by your side forever and ever. Unlike that movie where the sisters separate at the end,  
that was so stupid.”

“They weren’t in love with each other like we are, though,” Elsa said, tickling Anna’s chin. She was a senior at their high school and Anna a junior. 

“They should’ve been,” Anna said. “The first movie had intense chemistry between them but this one made Emilia accept her rude ex-boyfriend’s proposal for marriage. It makes me so mad I could just…” And she slammed her fist down on the coffee table before them.

“Come on, Anna, you know that lots ot people would hate Ilverworny if they made a movie with incest,” Elsa said. “It’s too mainstream for that. Which sucks of course.”

“That’s where fanfic comes in” Anna said, with a smile. “Though, uh, some of them have weird fetishes. One of them has Emilia brush her hair with a fork while her sister throws grapefruit at her.”

“That’s nothing,” Elsa said. “I found one the other day where Emilia farts on Mara. Against her  
will.”

“Ewwwwwwwww!” Anna said, wrinkling her nose. “Who would be into that?”

“Lots of people online apparently,” Elsa said. She pulled up the laptop off the couch and went to Archive of Our Own to show Anna the fart story collection for Electrified Sisters.  
There were tons of entries, including some mixing the characters with other Ilverworny maidens and Harry Potter girls, or Pokegirls, or Princess Daisy and Zelda.

All of the ones on the page were written by someone with the username Mirthful_Centiskorch.  
“What kind of sicko does this?” Anna asked.

“I dunno, some people really seem to like the sister farting on sister thing,” Elsa said, loking down. “Ikindfawannatriit,” she said very fast.

“Er, what?” Anna asked. She had clicked back from the fart fetish stories and got blasted with a page of feet ones.

“I mean, I know it’s silly, but…uh…”

“What is it, Elsa?” Anna inquired, turning her attention to her sister. She put the laptop back on the coffee table. Then she grabbed Elsa’s hand. “Come on, you can tell me anything.”

“Uh, you might hate me for this.”

“Seriously, Elsa? I could never hate you.”

Elsa ran her fingers on the back of Anna’s palm, then leaned in to kiss her. When they broke apart, she nuzzled against the redhead’s neck and shut her eyes, then purred like a cat. “I just thought it’d be super cute to try, you know? Just for one time.”

“Try what?” Anna asked.

“Oh, you know, one of the fetishies from an Emilia/Mara story.”

Elsa fluttered her eyelashes as she looked up at Anna.

“I mean, sure, I’d be willing to try something,” Anna said. “But not the hot chocolate poured on breasts thing. I’m pretty sure it’d be way worse in real life than that story ‘Single Crown’ makes it seem.”

“Ick, definitely not that,” Elsa said with a laugh. There were some fanfics that both of them knew very well. But Elsa hadn’t brought up the fart fetish stuff before because Anna could sometimes be squeamish. And even Anna never brought up the extremely weird ones she found, until now. Especially since Electrified Sisters 2 came out three weeks before, there had been an influx of fetish stories involving the characters. “I was thinking maybe….I could fart on you. Just a small one.”

“What? Elsa, that’s gross, why would you even suggest…”

“We could try something with feet,” Elsa said, backpedaling and straightening up. “That’s a more regular fetish.”

“Oh, no thanks to that,” Anna said. “I’ll take fart over feet any day. After all gas particles dissipate.”

“You mean, you’ll let me try it?”

“I guess,” Anna said, shrugging. “But only a small one. I don’t even know if this is a fun idea.”

“It’s just something different,” Elsa said. “And something we two as a couple can share. Most couples don’t live under the same roof in high school. We’re so lucky.”

“Amen to that,” Anna said, and both of them got up to clear most of the throw pillows off the couch. Then Anna lay face upward on one with her pigtails hanging down against the couch seat which had Elsa’s fresh imprint on it.

“Okay, now I sit on your face,” Elsa said. She lowered her jeans and pushed her pantied-covered posterior over Anna’s nose. The redhead felt the wamness of her sister’s butt and her clit began to move…

Ffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttt

Extremely stinky. But even though it grossed Anna out a little, there was something alarmingly cute about the situation. There wasn’t really any other body part that could emit a fluid that wasn’t ultra weird to have a fetish for. Not that this wasn’t weird in of itself, but like this had to be better than the snot fetish from one story she read, where a girl made a guy swallow her used Kleenex, the tampon fetish, or the really freaky ones involving sweat.

In fact one of the reasons she had been so quick to say no to feet was that she had read a really disgusting foot fetish story….when she had been so upset about the sequel that she finished she’d like absolutely anything which paired Emilia with Mara. And after that fanfic, she’d much rather breathe in stinky farts from a cute girl than have anything to do with feet.

Though not just any cute girl. Her own wonderful sister with gorgeous platinum blond hair, who was kind to her and forgave Anna for her blunders, who understood her fascination with Electrified Sisters, who just all around made her happy.

And in return, she wanted to make Elsa happy. And if it took breathing in a little fart to do so, why not? It couldn’t hurt anything.

“How about another?” Elsa asked excitedly. She rubbed her butt across Anna’s face. The redhead wanted to say no, that she didn’t want another, but wasn’t it just a little bit cute that 

Elsa was going this? Spraying her stink, sort of like a reverse bath.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssssssssssppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Ugh, it was so gross that Anna nearly puked right there. But she swallowed her bile. The fart rolled on her tongue, tasting like the Philly cheesesteak sandwich at McDonald’s. Mega ew.  
Elsa slid off Anna’s face then looked down at her sister. “You love my stinky, fart juice splattered panties on your face, don’t you, my sister slash girlfriend?”

Elsa plopped down on Anna’s chest and tickled her chin. Then she moved up Anna’s breasts with her butt as though they were an escalator.

“Your yellow shirt is adorable,” Elsa remarked. “But you know, some girls think it’s easier to fart on people wearing yellow.”

“How do you know this?” Anna asked, incredulous.

“It’s on the college girl fart forums. You can see a lot of cute butt pics and drawings but there’s also girls talking about farting IRL.”

“Wow,” Anna said. “I didn’t know girls did that, even on the Internet.”

“Well, yeah, they have a verification where you have to enter your pic to sign up for the forum and they check that with Facebook you know. They don’t want any trolls, especially boys who don’t understand this fetish and try to ruin it for us.”

“Us? You’re not in college yet.”

“I mean fart fetishists. Besides, I will be next year.”

“Yeah, and then you’ll leave me.”

Elsa played with Anna’s cute bangs, leaning over her and putting pressure with her butt on the redhead’s boobs. “You know, if our dear cousin Rapunzel comes back in a few weeks, we won’t get any more adorable moments together like this.”

Anna gulped. Elsa wasn’t kidding. Rapunzel had gone to study abroad in Scotland. She had very long blonde hair that she never, ever cut. It also grew more than most girls would have according to the hair specialist she always went to, back when she still lived in Everdeen, Indiana. Which was where Anna and Elsa were now.

Their aunt's house, but their aunt was touring Europe. She had taken her daughter to Scotland for school and then went on exploring. She had apologized severely for not taking Elsa and Anna but the Summers sisters convinced her that they preferred American public school anyway, and they could take care of themselves especially since their aunt left a lot of money from her concert days….she was a sensation, in fact one reason Rapunzel wanted to move to another continent for education was to get away from living in her mother’s shadow.

Anna had this fear that when Rapunzel returned in a few weeks, she and Elsa wouldn’t get their romantic moments anymore, or to talk about their kinks. Rapunzel might not understand their love…not everyone accepted incest.

Elsa also feared this, but she had a second worry…that her ice magic abilities would be revealed to the world.

Her phone dinged and she check it. “Oh no, Sally needs me to come to the hockey rink, some vandals busted a hole in the middle and I have to repair it.”

Elsa slid off of Anna’s chest and yanked her jeans off the floor, pulling them up hastily.

“But using your ice powers weakens you! We won’t get to have couple time for a few days!” Anna said.

“It can’t be helped, she saw me freeze up the soda machine when we came out of Electrified Sisters 2 because I was so angry.”

“If I had powers, I would’ve used them them too, I wanted to punch a hole in the wall when we came out of that,” Anna said.

“Don’t you know, if Emilia and Mara were real people and they saw that terrible movie, they would be outraged that they were portrayed that way.”

“They love each other as much as you and I,” Anna said.

Elsa grabbed her purse and strapped it over a shoulder. Then she beamed down at Anna and intertwined her fingers with sister’s. “Nah, we love each other way more.”

Then she got on her knees and kissed Anna on the cheek. “Last one before I’m incapacitated for days.”

“I hate that Sally has this hold over you.”

“Blame the vandals, not her,” Elsa said. She then gave Anna an intense smooch. “I love you no matter what, okay?”

“Nothing can ever tear us apart,” Anna said.

“Except idiot filmmakers who make a story about our life but twist it,” Anna said, scowling, before rising to her feet and heading out the door. In a moment, her car engine revved up and she sped out of the driveway.

Anna sighed and started up at the ceiling, remaining supine on the couch. 

She should probably practice for the play. She sat up and leapt to the end of the couch, her  
boobs smacking against the couch arm, and reached for be backpack.

She extracted the script for the play from its depths, wrinkling her nose. The pages were a bit damp. She had a root beer in there and apparently it got shaken up and sprinkled some of its contents out the lid.

As she set the pages down on Elsa’s usual seat, the idea of the script sucking up her butt germs filled her with glee. Of course it wouldn’t actually but it was a cute thought.

And then as she picked up the script to read, the image of Elsa farting in her root beer entered her head. And her heart fluttered.

Elsa… Anna thought. Could her sister’s fetish actually be…cute? And not malign, as she had thought when she first heard it? Still better than feet but…

Only now she was wondering it perhaps she could enjoy it too. Only one way to find out.  
Tossing the script back into her backpack, she then picked up the laptop, still open to Archive of Our Own, and clicked on the most recent story of this fart fetish lover.

The top story had a summary about Emilia shocking Mara’s face while farting on her in the bathtub. Anna thought the sound of electric pain would dimeinish the fetish, but she decided to go for it anyway because if she wanted to understand the fetish, perhaps she needed something a bit odd as an introduction.

The first chapter of that fanfic was about Emilia plotting to fart on her ex-boyfriend for betraying her and plotting to kill her. But Mara told her that he wasn’t worthy of her gas, and that she should instead fart on someone deserving…

The third act of the original movie had Emilia’s boyfriend turn into a giant gorilla and start beating Emilia to a pup. He nearly killed her, supposedly if he had, he would’ve gained her lightning powers. As well as forced magic users in Cincinatti to think he was a decent leader because he had framed Emilia for something terrible.

Mara came to her rescue by reaching into a barrel and getting pinched by a radioactive crab…

The barrel had been given to her by their grandmother. But she had been warned to not open it until she was ready, or she’d be cursed.

Earlier in the movie, Mara had sung a melody called, “How Will I Know When I am Ready?” Her grandmother’s spirit had appeared out of a locket and said, “You will know when your greatest treasure in in jeopardy.”

Mara had guarded her prize possessions since that moment, but upon witnessing her sister get thrashed to almost within an inch of her life, she realized that her greatest treasure had to be Emilia, and if it wasn’t, she didn’t care about the curse, she was going to do it.

And so she reached into the barrel and the radioactive crab pinched her. Then she developed some small fire powers.

However, her first surge of energy and grief morphed into a conflagration. She charged at the gorilla, singeing his fur and protecting her sister.

The gorilla tried to fight Mara, even coming to interrupt her intense staring moment with her sister after she realized she was okay. The chemistry throughout the movie had confirmed them as potential lovers, once they realized their true feelings.

There were a lot of comments online about people believing Mara could be a lesbian, but the large majority of these were ignoring the person she could fall for, her sister, Emilia.

But Anna knew, as did Elsa. The day the first movie came out three years before, Elsa had gone mad over it and introduced Anna to the shipping a bit later.

At the end of the first chapter of the fanfic, Emilia convinced Mara to get in the bathtub fully clothed. There had been no farting up to that point but Anna was glad to see Emilia wasn’t going to electric-shock fart Mara with water in the tub, that would be sickening.

Upon finishing the first chapter, she went to the pantry and grabbed a bag of popcorn, which she popped into the microwave. This was getting way too good, there were already erotic moments in chapter one without even getting to the fetish, which was the whole point of the fic overall.

The farting in chapter two was so cute that Anna immediately wished she could experience it with Elsa. She had to suggest she get in the bathtub fully clothed while her sister farted in her face…

Thinking about it filled her with way more excitement than she thought stinky smells ever should. Especially the fact that like Emilia and Mara in this story, she had a close relationship with her sister.

A sexy, incestuous relationship. One that was only safe to explore behind closed doors, or on the Internet.

Anna mused on this for a couple of minutes before diving into other stories by Mirthful_Centiskorch.

Three-quarters of an hour and four stories later, Anna was in fart fetish heaven. She now fully understood why Elsa liked this stuff. Also although most of the stories had Emilia as dom, in one chapter of one story, Mara set her butt to Emilia and farted in her face, inflicting a third degree burn on her sister’s face. In the next chapter, a girl with healing powers through farts helps fix the burn, but Anna thought it was in ill taste. However the rest of that story and the others she read in that time were good, and erotic. 

Elsa’s car roared into the driveway and she sprinted into the living room.

“The hole in the rink was bigger than Sally made it sound like in her text,” she said, making a beeline for the stairs. “I won’t have the strength to do anything fun for a week.”

“But…we have a date scheduled Friday night, this isn’t fair!” Anna screeched.

Elsa stopped halfway up the stairs. “I’m sorry, darling, but you know that Sally has a hold over me. All she has to do is report me to the public and the next thing you know I can be abducted by a scientist who will experiment on me.”

“But that’s illegal,” Anna protested.

“Oh, Anna, you know that being against the law doesn’t stop people from doing things.”

Elsa got up a few more steps.

“But Sally still shouldn’t have a hold over you.”

“Anna, there is nothing I can do about it. Besides, what’s wrong with helping others out?”

Only when you choose others over me, like the writers of Electrified Sisters 2 made Mara do in the sequel even though that’s against her character.

Anna let Elsa dip into the bath and then go to bed. She didn’t even bother having dinner. If Anna didn’t know her sister so well, she’d have been concerned about this, but Elsa always skipped the next meal after using her ice powers.

As for herself, she occupied her time with fart fetish stories and even found herself going to Pornhub to watch an animation of Emilia sneaking into Mara’s bedroom to fart on her, then Mara taking a shot and showing her how its really done.

This was a bit backwards since almost all the stories Anna read by Mirthful_Centiskorch had Emilia as the dom.

A week later, though, she had read eveyr single story on AO3 by her for fart fetish, and some by others, not only there but also on DA and FF.

Though to be fair FF made it hard to search for this specifically.

She also explored forums and learned so many new things. Of course, some fart stories she encountered were weird and improbably to replicate in real life. There were no lightning mages in the real world, or fire ones, as far as Anna knew. Of course she doubted Elsa could mix her powers with her fart, and if she did there’d be no fun for days. So Anna hoped she wasn’t planning to combine that.

Even though she wouldn’t mind it if there was no danger…

Elsa was sitting on the loveseat, a pair of reading glasses on. She only used them for reading school textbooks and notes, not fanfics or on her phone.

“So,” Anna said, from the couch with a bright smile, “Now we can repeat what we were up to a week ago.”

“And what was that?” Elsa asked, without looking up.

“You know,” Anna said. “Where you, erm, pass gas on my face.”

She felt so shy bringing it up now. She didn’t know why. Perhaps it was because rather than bringing up a fetish she had come across herself, this was one Elsa introduced her to. And there was the real possibility that Elsa discovering Anna liked this might not be her thing, after all many of the stories involved dubious consent when it came to Emilia’s farts.

“Anna, I can’t do that, I have an important government test tomorrow, and I hate this stupid class. The teacher is horrible, expects us to know the most significant laws under each President since George Washintson as well as terms about electoral collages and stuff, it’s so frustrating, I could almost cry.”

“But Else,” Anna said. “I need some me-and-you time!”

“So do I,” Elsa said, looking at her sister now. “I want it desperately but I couldn’t study for this test in lethargy. I could barely take notes in class all throughout last week. Had to copy from Mulan in Calc, ugh, I don’t like owing her anything, she punches like a pro wrestler,” Elsa said, rubbing her arm. She always talked a lot when she was so stressed. Anna found this cute and endearing. Though she wished her sister didn’t have to answer to someone who made threats.

“Sally is such a negative person, wish she’d move,” Anna said.

“She just wanted me to help, nothing wrong with that.”

Unless she was the vandal who messed up the hockey rink herself, Anna thought. This had occurred to her a couple of days before, but she was too terrified to bring it up to Elsa lest her sister become furious.

“I just think we should experience the fart fetish IRL. It’d get your mind off the stress for a minute.”

“Hmmm, I suppose,” Elsa said, taking her reading glasses off. “But you’d have to be the one farting.” “Um, what?” Anna shook her head, her pigtails dancing. “Elsa, that doesn’t work, even in stories where they switch up who farts on whom, Emilia still has to ease Mara into the idea. It never works when the sub to begin with doles out the farts, in only their second time engaging in it.”

“Yeah, but if I don’t pass this test, it could jeopardize my college admissions.”

“They’ll have to take you, it’s already time for them to make decisions, it’ll be too late by then,” Anna said, with a wave of her hand.

“No, Anna, I’m afraid that’s not true. They can retract their offer of admission at any time, and for any reason. And as soon as they learn I’m an ice mage, I’ll be dropped from any respectable college.”

Anna was outraged. “But discrimination against ice mages is outlawed!”

“Education administrators say otherwise,” Elsa lamented.

“Well, how would me farting on you help? As opposed to you gassing me up?”

“Because then you can read this textbook chapter and fart on me so I can retain the information.”

Anna grinned. “I’m sorry, Elsa, but fart studying doesn’t work in real life as it does in the story  
‘Mara Gets an A.’ Though it’d be fun if it did.”

“So that means we can’t have fart fetish time. Though I’m glad to see you’re into it, that makes my heart soar.” Elsa shoved her reading glasses back on her face and turned her attention back to the textbook, the lamp on the small table beside her illuminating her beautiful features.

Anna vaulted over the coffee table and dropped on her knees before her sister, then kissed her own knees.

“Anna, I can’t study with you loving on me.”

“But you don’t need to study,” Anna said, rubbing her head against her sister’s legs and purring like a cat.

“Haven’t we been over this?” Elsa said, irritated. “Universities don’t mess around.”

“But Else, I have a solution. There’s a university that will take you, and you won’t have to study tonight, and we can have wonderful, stinky fart fetish time.”

“I mean, yes, but I need the best possible future.”

“And I have the answer.” Anna rolled her head so that she was lying with her head in her sister’s lap, looking up at her face. “I have been looking up stuff.”

“You researched college admissions?” Elsa asked. She narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

“Because I care about you, Elsa, I discovered something that you will find really interesting.”

“Fine, I’ll give you some time to tell me about it, it’s got to be better than this moronic thing.”  
She slammed the textbook shut and placed it beside the lamp. “Also I’m going to have to go upstairs to recite each of the President’s greatest legacies soon. So you don’t have long to tell me whatever it is you’ve got.”

“Okay,” Anna said. “So there’s this girl at a university in Minnesota, named Riley, who was a hockey major. She came up with a sport that I think you’d love.”

“I’m not an athlete,” Elsa said. “Why would I be into sports?”

“It’s not your typical sport,” Anna said. “It involves fart. The muscles you use are in your butt.”

“No way,” Elsa said, shaking her head. “There’s absolutely no possible fiery snowman chance that there’s a sport featuring farting girls.”

“But there is,” Anna said. “I’ll explain how it works. But first, a backstory. Do you remember that stuff with Olivia Jade from a year and a half ago? Where she had a crew team spot at USC but cheated the system and didn’t actually row?”

“How could I forget?” Elsa said. “She was in that huge college scandal. I was only a sophomore in high school then but she locked other people out of slots, well one person in her case but she didn’t even care about school.”

“I still think people took her statement out of proportion, I’m pretty sure a lot of college students aren’t that into education, at least at first.”

“That may be. But what does she have to do with a farting sport?”

“Everything,” Anna said, with a smile. “As punishment for her participation in that scandal, she has to sniff the farts of the first Fart Brigade team. Well of a couple of girls on it, they form a squad and stuff. But that part isn’t important right now. I need to tell you how to get a scholarship to there.”

“Wait,” Elsa said, holding up a hand. “How come I haven’t heard of this?”

“It’s all very hush-hush,” Anna said, putting a finger to her lips. “Also the media apparently decided that giving further attention to Olivia Jade, as opposed to her parents who were the most responsible in that scandal, wasn’ worth it.”

“Gosh, that means you’ve delved deeper into the fart fetish than me,” Elsa said, with a slight shudder.

“Shouldn’t subs be more excited?” Anna asked.

“Well, yeah, sometimes, but like…I’m so surprised that you’ve taken to it this well. The foot fetish freaks you out and that involves stink.”

“Feet and fart are in two completely different playing fields,” Anna said. “And there’s no way any sport would allow a girl to dominate another with her socks and feet.”  
“Good point.”

Anna nodded. “And so all you have to do to qualify is take a fart slave to the judging panel and gas them up, prove that you are a farting mistress, that you can release on command, all kinds of fun stuff.”

“But gas is an involuntary reaction,” Elsa said.

“Yes, but if you eat enough foods it comes out when you want to and for as long. So no problem there.”

“Are you saying I eat a lot?” Elsa asked, with a mock-glare. Then she ran her fingers through  
Anna’s crimson tresses. “But like it’d not like I can put an ad out for a girl to be farted on by me during this panel judging event.”

“What do you take me for? I’d be willing,” Anna said.

Elsa frowned at her textbook. “Well, it can’t be worse than this. On the couch so I can gas you up, sis.”

“Eek!” Anna said excitedly, and she tossed herself into a supine position on the sofa and watched her sister kick her jeans off.

“Oh, I’ve wanted to fart for an entire week, Anna you have no clue how much I’ve been waiting for this…”

She thrust her yellow-panties clad butt down on Anna’s face and grinded her ass around.  
“Here comes a big one, little sis!”

Anna licked her lips. And her sister’s panties just a smidge. She wasn’t sure Elsa was ready for complete ass worship. Especially the tongue kind. The last thing she needed was to spook Elsa.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTJJJ  
JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
PPPPPP

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Whoa, intense stink! In all her reading, she hadn’t expected fart to be this strong. Also she wasn’t used to it…Elsa had only released light blasts up her nose a week ago. This was her very first real experience with gas. And she loved it! Even though it was also simultaneously disgusting. She didn’t know how to describe how she felt. Happy at being in a sexual position under her sister, pleased at sniffing this gross gas, and somewhat, although only slightly, ready to puke. And that was just the first blast.

“Round two, fired out of my butt, the fart cannonball!” Elsa exclaimed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Anna gagged at the cheeseburger farts coming out of her sister’s ass. Her heart raced like a jackrabbit across the Sahara Desert.

She inhaled it deeply, so thrilled…

And then Elsa bounced over to her boobs and flipped about so now she was looking down at Anna.

“I just thought of something,” she said. “If I go to Minnesota for university, we’ll be three states apart.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Anna, the reason we dislike the sequel to Electrified Sisters so much, on top of it being an overall bad movie, is that Emilia and Mara choose to separate. And you just came up with a solution to my studying problem that means we won’t be together.”

“I just thought…”

Elsa shook her head. “Anna, this next fart isn’t meant to be sexy, it’s meant to be an angry one. Just so you know.”

And this time she slammed her butt down on Anna’s face. Then raised it a few inches, and dropped it hard again. Raise, drop, seven times.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFFFNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was as malodorous as Anna pictured a sewer would be. She couldn’t believe her sister’s ass could be this potent. Also, had Elsa been wrong about how she could force farts out? Or had she been practicing and din’t want Anna to know yet, but now had revealed this possibility?

Anna needed to consider this. She couldn’t believe her sister could push out hot anger out her ass as meatball mozzarella sandwich farts

“I’m going to go upstairs and study. And our date tomorrow night is cancelled.” .”No, you can’t, Elsa. I’ve been waiting for that…”

“I can’t go on a date with a sister who thinks it’s okay for me to go three states away.”

She grabbed the textbook and started for the stairs, then turned around. “Oh, and one more thing…”

She ran back and grinded her butt hard on Anna’s face, all over.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

“Sniff all of that, hard, right now!” Elsa commanded.

Anna did so, feeling pain in her head from her sister’s rough handling, and as though she’d get a migraine from all this potent flatulence swooping up her nostrils. She had to make this up to Elsa somehow, she knew that Emilia—the real one, from the first movie, and not the imposter from the sequel that Ilverworny concocted to appeal to non Electrified Sisters fans—that Emilia wouldn’t ever want to separate from Mara, and being driven to another college would just upset her.

If only there was a way she could make Elsa see that she didn’t intend it that way at all…that this was a good solution.

“Suck up my angry farts! Because that’s all you’re getting until you remember exactly what it means to be a sister! Or no, not just a sister, MY sister.”

Elsa released more of these, very hot ones which was a surprise considering they emerged from the butt of an ice mage.  
Fffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttt  
Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooooooooooffffffffffffffffffff  
Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

As Anna sniffed deeply, hoping to mollify her sister with this action, she heard Elsa start to weep. And now she understood even more…Elsa was being gripped by three different emotions at once…sadness that Anna would suggest separation as a solution, fear that Anna was pushing her away, and anger at both of these things. But if Anna had to wager a guess, she would also surmise that perhaps Elsa was also frustrated that Sally could have a hold over her, which had led to her putting off the studying and this conversation in the first place.

All Anna wanted to do was appease Elsa. She could live without one measly date, but to upset her sister this much, it was unbearable.

After fifteen more minutes of bawling and butt-on-face grinding and gas emitting, Elsa finally got off and slumped up the stairs, clearly miserable.

Anna watched her go, really frustrated with herself. It seemed to easy in a movie, Emilia and Mara could always cheer one another up. But if they were real people, would they have fights like this?

Anna supposed that if you were this close to someone, fights were inevitable. But why did that one have to hurt her heart so much? It was excruciating…

She would come up with a solution, though. And then a smile lit her lips. It was probably silly, but perhaps there was a fart fetish story that could help.

Elsa, I’ve got some studying of my own to do, Anna thought. She reached for the laptop and typed “sister fart stories,” on Archive of Our Own and DA. Then she put tabs up with her favorite Mirthful_Centiskorch Electrified Sisters fart stories in the hopes that one would help spark an idea for repairing what she had suggested to Elsa, while upstairs her sister recited the President’s achievements, although half-heartedly, because what was the point of working to go to a university in Indiana if her own sister, her girlfriend, didn’t want her around?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa decides to make thing sup with Anna and farts on Anna's food, then their day slowly spirals into sexier and sexier situations until Elsa is sure to be Anna's fart mistress.

Elsa woke up, her hands shaking. She was appalled at how abrupt she had been with Anna the previous night. Of course, Anna had suggested they separate…she was still mad about that, of course. But the worst thing she could possibly do was drive her sister away early…and if Anna felt scathed by how she had treated her, who knew what her next move would be?

She came downstairs to the smell of pancakes, and Anna smiling. Anna ran for the stairs and bowed. “Please forgive me, my dear sister.”

Her cute pigtails hung down, the ends of which touched the stair.

“No, it’s me who should apologize,” Elsa said. “I was way too harsh with you.”

“Then maybe you’ll fart on one of my pancakes?”

“Of course,” Elsa said. Then she noticed that Anna was wearing Mara’s garments. “Um, what’s with the getup?”

Anna stood up and looked down at herself. “Oh, well, I thought that…maybe this would help if you were still mad.”

“Of course I’m still mad,” Elsa snarled. Then she giggled, at Anna’s appalled expression. “I’m just kidding. Well, sorta. I’m just glad you’re still here.”

“Where else would I be?”

“I thought you might’ve run to a friend’s house. It’s what people sometimes do when upset, right?”

Anna shrugged. “None of my friends can cheer me up when you want nothing to do with me.”

“Is that what you think?” Elsa asked. She came down the stairs and tickled Anna under the chin. “There is never a time when I don’t want to do things with you. After all, you don’t need to dress like her to be Mara to my Emilia.”

“Good to hear,” Anna said. “And about the university in Minnesota…”

“You don’t need to explain,” Elsa said, with a shake of her platinum blond head. “It’ll just hurt me even more.”

“But I’ve got to---“

“Enough, Anna,” Elsa said, putting a finger to Anna’s lips. Then she chortled.

“What is it? Do I have spinach in my teeth or something?”

“No, I just need to kiss you right now or I’m going to faint.”  
“Yeah, you should probably do that before your fart passes my lips,” Anna said, nodding.  
They locked lips and Elsa felt an electric fire light up in her. This was bliss.

When they broke apart, Anna went to pile up pancakes on a plate for Elsa, then set a plate with a pancake on it atop Elsa’s stool.

The platinum blonde smiled and lowered her jeans. Then she gasped.

“What is it, Elsa? Too hot to sit on even with panties?”

“No,” Elsa said. “I was just thinking, shouldn’t I be doing this dressed as Emilia?”

“I mean sure if you want to, then you can be Emil to my Mar, but like it’s not necessary. And I want to eat the pancake as myself consuming a pancake with your fart on it, not as Mara with   
Emilia’s gas on it. Although that would be cute in a fanfic.”

“You should write that then,” Elsa said, with a smirk.

“Me?” Anna aske,d pointing to herself. “But…I’m new to this fart fetish thing! Shouldn’t someone more seasoned do it instead?”

“Like me?” Elsa asked.

Anna nodded vigorously.

“Look, Anna, there’s fanfics for stuff as soon as it comes out, there’s no difference if you’re new to a fetish.”

“But what if I mess up?”

Elsa reached for her sister’s hand and squeezed. “Of course you could mess up, and probably will. But people don’t start off amazing at stuff. It takes time and honing of your skill. I believe in you.”

Anna grinned, and then Elsa’s face went into a grimace.

“And I also believe that this fart will be extremely stinky...you sure you want it on your pancake?”

“Yes, please Elsa! I want it to be so smelly and taste so awful that I feel like throwing up consuming it…” She clasped her hands together in eagerness and danced in place on the kitchen floor.

“Okay, well, her it comes,” Elsa said.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

WWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

“Yipes, my panties feel wet,” Elsa said. Then she smiled and slid off the stool, then passed the plate to Anna. “Enjoy!” she declared.

Anna sniffed it deeply, then began gagging. “Yipes…” she said, when she could finally catch her breath. “You weren’t kidding.”

“Told ya.” Elsa poured syrup on her pancakes and cut them up. She stuffed some in her mouth. Anna pulled out her smartphone and snapped a picture. “This is going on my Instargram,” she said.

Elsa swallowed the pancakes in her mouth. “What, your followers want to see your sister eating pancakes?”

“They want to see anything that makes me happy,” Anna said. “And I love everything about you, Elsa.”

“Then please write that fanfic. For me. Even if you don’t feel confident enough yet. I want to read it, and you don’t want to let me down, do you?”

“Of course not,” Anna said. “I’ll write it, but don’t expect much.”

“Even if it stinks, I will still enjoy it even more than Mirthful_Centiskorch’s stories, because you will have written it?”

“Stinks?” Anna asked, with a wink. “I see what you did there.”

Elsa hadn’t really meant to put but she decided to go along with it. She scooped more pancake into her mouth, doused in syrup.

“You know what would go perfectly well with your fart on this pancake?” Anna asked. She reached in the pantry and waved a dark bottle for Elsa to see. “Chocolate syrup!”

“Anna, that can’t be healthy…”

“Elsa, I’m about to chew on fart juice splattered pancake and you’re worried about some chocolate syrup?”

“Good point,” Elsa said. She watched as her sister drenched the meal in Hershey’s liquid.   
Then she cut it up and bit into it, nearly choking….

“You okay, Anna?” Elsa asked, coming around behind her and thumping her on the back.

The pancake finally went down. “Yeah, it’s just it tasted so bad that it went down the wrong pipe, I swallowed it fast.”

“Oops, sorry,” Elsa said, blushing.

“Don’t apologize for that, Elsa! I love being tormented by you.”

Elsa didn’t know what to say to that but she found this statement weird. She retook her seat on her stool and kept eating.

Anna took another bite and this time chewed it carefully, before swallowing, although her face had a grimace on it the entire time.

“I’m about to fart again,” Elsa warned her.

“Hold it until I get into position!” Anna said. She ran around the counter anddropped on her knees, her face now to her sister’s ass.

Elsa couldn’t believe what a week could do. Her sister who she had thought would be so disgusted at this fetish that she was terrified of telling her about it, took to it like a moth to flame. Though at least in theory this shouldn’t harm her. If it could, Elsa wouldn’t do it.

But right now she needed to release fart. And if it did harm Anna, well, she’d be sad but it’s not like she could keep her sister from inhaling it.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Anna breathed it in deeply, watching her sister’s butt rise and fold as it expunged the gas stored in it. She felt grossed out and so happy at the same time. This is what dreams were made of.

“So stinky…” Anna said, in a super dreamy voice which caused Elsa’s heart to race. 

Elsa let her sniff for another couple of minutes. Before she slid off the stool and started for the stairs.

“Hey, I wanted to kiss your butt!”

“Not now, Anna, I’ve got to go grab my bookbag and I have a test today.”

“Did you study for it well?” Anna called after her.

“I’ll have to do my best,” Elsa said., before disappearing into her bedroom.

Anna sighed, took another deep whiff, then resumed her own stool and munched on the chocolate syrup, Elsa-fart soaked pancake.

Anna wanted to tell her sister something important but unfortunately, it seemed that time ran out. To be honest, she didn’t need to do well on her test. All that was required was for her to be a very potent farter, and to be willing to dom without question, and she already had those traits.

Well, she liked being a dom for Anna at least. If it came to another girl, Elsa might either get cold feet or maybe decline it just because she only liked doing it to Anna.

When she thought about it, picturing her doing it to another girl filled Anna with jealousy. She hoped she’d never have to encounter that happening…

But she had a solution that could solve the separation problem if Elsa would just listen.   
Because the last thing she’d ever want to do is push her sister away and never see her for a year except at Christmas and summer, ugh the very thought made her feel sick.

Of course the fart-soaked pancake could’ve added to this as well but whatever, she swallowed just as Elsa came down.

“Hurry up to the car,” she said.

“Uh, I’m going to be dressed as Mara all day if I go now,” I say.

“Good, then I know you’ll be thinking of me,” Elsa said. “Now let’s get a move on.”

“If I get suspended for cosplay, it’s on your conscience,” Anna said. She went to grab her backpack which was right by the living room couch. She followed Elsa out the door. They they were off to school.

During lunch, in between history and English, Anna started writing in a notebook a story about Emilia serving Mara farted on pancake. And bacon. And hashbrowns.

After school, she was so eager to type it at home that she almost missed Elsa tapping her on the shoulder.

“Do you have rehearsal today?” she asked.

“For what?” Anna asked, sistracted.

“High School Musical? Where you’re playing Sharpay?”

“Oh darn, I forgot,” Anna said. “Dammit.”

“I’ll come with you to watch,” Elsa said.

“This sucks,” Anna said, as they headed down the hall toward the auditorium. “I wanted to type my story…”

“You started it then?” Elsa asked. “Can’t wait to read it.”

“It’ll have to wait because of this rehearsal. But hey, how’d you do on your test?”

“Well, some of the Presidents were easy,” Elsa said.

“That’s good.”

“But many were not. How the heck am I supposed to know the greatest contributions of Calvin Coolidge, Rutherford B. Hayes, and Harrison Ford?”

“The President’s name was Gerald Ford,” said a boy with red hair who was in Elsa’s class presumably. “Harrison Ford is an actor from Star Wars.”

“Get lost, Hans! Or I might fart on you.”

Hans laughed. “You think that you can be a part of that fart girl college sport in Minnesota? That’s hilarious.”

“I didn’t say anything about that,” Elsa said.

“You didn’t have to,” Hans said, with a sneer. “Your little sis already submitted your name, Ice Queen.”

“What did you call me?” Elsa snapped, arms folded.

Hans got close and whispered in her ear. “I’m Sally’s boyfriend, and she told me your secret. And there’s no way you’re getting accepted into that school. So I suggest you forget about it.”

Then he left.

“What did he tell you?” Anna demanded to know, tapping her foot.

“Just something stupid,” Elsa said. “But I didn’t give you permission to enter me in any program.”

“But Elsa…”

“No, Anna. I am leaving.”

“Elsa, please, listen to me…” She grabbed her sister’s arm.

“Anna, let me go!”

“Elsa, you don’t understand!”

“You want me out of your life, well, I’m gone! And no more farts from me either.”

People were staring at them in the hallway.

Anna tackled Elsa and pushed her down. “Listen to me, sis! When you go to college there, if accepted—“

“I don’t want to know,” Elsa said. Her eyes shitfted around then back to Anna. “And wasn’t one of our agreements to keep this from the public eye?”

“This is the only way to get you to listen to me,” Anna said, tears in her eyes. “And besides,   
Rapunzel will come home in about four weeks. Why does it matter if people find out now?”

“Because we can convince our cousin to keep it quiet, but not people at school.”

“Fine,” Anna said. Then in a lower voice. “We’ll pretend this is an act for the play.”

“There is no sensual scene in the movie,” Elsa said.

“This is a high school production. Not a carbon copy assimilation.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “What you want to tell me had better be important.”

“It is,” Anna said. She rocked with her butt in the Mara costume on Elsa’s lap. Elsa had to admit that even though she felt uncomfortable, lying with her head and back against the school floor, she never thought she’d be in this position in this venue with her sister, and it thrilled her just a bit. “So, we’re not separating.”

“But I’ll be at college in Minnesota and you here, three states away.”

“No,” Anna said, shaking her braids. “I’ll be there as your fart slave. For the program.”

“There’s no way our aunt will allow that,” Elsa said.

“She will when I mention I reenrolled in online school to finish out my senior year. Then it won’t matter where I am located.”

Elsa couldn’t believe it. This sounded too good to be true. “I’ll finally be shot of Sally,” she said.

“And we’ll never, ever separate,” Anna said, reaching for Elsa’s hand and squeezing it. “Like   
Emilia and Mara wouldn’t’ve in the sequel if the writers hadn’t resorted to OOCness.”

“Okay, so I was wrong,” Elsa said. “Now let’s go into the auditorium before this scene gets misconstrued and posted on social media.”

Anna nodded, and got up, then helped Elsa to her feet.

But once inside, the drama teacher stared at her. “Uh, Anna, didn’t you get my text? We’re not rehearsing any Sharpay scenes today.”

“Oh,” Anna said. “Well, then I can go?”

“Of course. But next time make sure to check your texts. Also, don’t come dressed as an animated character to rehearsals, please. I might not think you take this seriously.”

Anna held up a finger and started to explain the importance of Mara, but Elsa clamped her hand over her mouth. “Time to get a move on dear sis, you have a fanfic to write…”

They edged back out of the auditorium. Right into Hans.

“You should watch where you’re going, Fart Loser Queen,” Hans said.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Elsa asked.

“I’m playing Sharpay’s brother Ryan in this production. Also, good luck fooling people, there’s no way Sharpay has a scene like what you two performed just outside here a bit ago when opening night comes.”

“You’re playing Anna’s brother?” Elsa asked. “No way.”

Hans shrugged. “Nothing I can do about it, sweetcheeks. I wanted to be Troy but here I am.”

“Well, I have a gift for you,” Elsa said, grabbing his hand and shoving it down into her panties.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvdddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Anna felt an orgasm occur down at her clit before she realized that Elsa hadn’t farted for her, but on Hans’ hand.

“You are nasty, and a complete loser,” Hans said, with a smirk. “Good thing I’m marrying rich.   
And if I report this to Sally, she’ll reveal you as an ice mage and ruin your entire future.”

“You just said all thatwhile smelling my taco fart,” Elsa said. “I bet you find me gassing up the place sexy.”

“I’m the Theodore to your Emilia,” Hans said. “Now get out of my sight.”

“But if Anna isn’t rehearing today…”

“Sharpay isn’t in all of Ryan’s scenes. Now get out of here before I text Sally to blab your secret.”

Elsa grabbed Anna’s arm and they left the auditorium. “I think that creep likes my fart,” Elsa said.

“You let him touch your butt,” Anna said. “He couldn’t have cared what you did after.”

“Oh please, he has a girlfriend. Sally has a perfectly nice butt.”

“That doesn’t stop guys from cheating on their amazing girlfriends. So I stand my case.”

“You sound a little…jealous.”

Anna looked at the ground. They just left the school for the parking lot and were standing on the sidewalk pass beside it. “Well, can you blame me? I’ve never had my hand down your panties while you fart.”

“We can do that in my car,” Elsa said. Anna’s heart palpitated from joy, and she stepped off the sidewalk with Elsa toward her automobile.

As soon as they got in, Anna stuck her hand down into Elsa’s panties.

“Wow, I wonder if I can drive, feeling so sexified,” Elsa said, turning the key in the ignition.

“This will help me with my story,” Anna said. “I can’t wait to get home to type it.”

“Well, it’s going to be very stinky the whole ride home,” Elsa said.

“Take your time,” Anna said. “Because your gas makes me so happy.”

“Okay, here it goes,” Elsa said, as she started to pull out of the school parking lot. “Also, no lowering the windows. That’s against the rules.”

“Oooh, there are rules,” Anna said. “I’m going to have such a good time being your fart slave.”

“I can’t wait to enter that problem,” Elsa said. “Now here it comes!”

Anna caressed Elsa’s butt with her hand. She couldn’t wait for the stink.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooooooooffffffffffffffffffffff

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllivvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ssssssssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Anna sniffed Elsa’s fart hard, with such joy. Her hands were soaked with her sister’s fart juice.   
No wonder Hans hadn’t flown off the handle after Elsa did that to him. This felt so good…

Anna ran her thumb along Elsa’s filthy panties. She couldn’t believe she could be this lucky, to have the best, hottest sister in the world…

“What say you we stop at Popeye’s and get some fried chicken?” Elsa asked. “I can fart it out on you later.”

“Absolutely,” Anna said in a dreamy voice, like she was on cloud nine.

In the drive thru, after ordering and while waiting for the car in front to receive their food, Elsa grinned at Anna.

“What?”

“I wonder if my fart can reach the car behind.”

“Why?”

“It’s Sally,” Elsa said.

“You better not cheat on me by gassing her up,” Anna said.

“Oh no, only from a distance. It may not work.” Elsa seemed a bit deflated.

“Go for it, sis,” Anna said, shoulder-bumping her. “I was just kidding about the cheating thing.”

“That’s good to know. I feel like I do a lot wrong by you.”

“The only thing you can do wrong by me is not farting when you have the energy and the gas to do so. Don’t worry.”

Elsa beamed at her, and Anna patted her sister’s behind.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Anna sniffed like a rhinocerous with a cold. Elsa was discovering that her sister gagging had become one of her favorite sounds. And sniffing. Anything that meant Anna was submerged in her foul gas.

Anna looked behind between the seats. “Sally’s nose is wrinkling, she’s scowling, and her windows are up! Your fart must’ve been so strong it went through them.”

“Awesome,” Elsa said. The car in front had gone so she pulled up.

The girl who passed her the chicken order was cute. She had her brown hair in a ponytail.   
“Was that you who farted just now?” she asked.

“Um, maybe,” Elsa said.

“I dunno if you know about that program at the school in Minnesota, but you totally should sign up.”

“I already am,” Elsa said. “Thanks to my adorable sister.”

She indicated Anna, who waved.

“You’re lucky to have each other,” the Popeye’s worker said.

“Don’t I know it?” Elsa said. She pulled out and drove home, taking a quick bite of chicken at a red light.

When they got inside their aunt’s house, Anna got a plate out and put chicken, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and a biscuit on it. Then Elsa sat on all that with her bare butt.

“You sure you want me to do this? It’ll be much worse than the pancake earlier.”

“Please do, Elsa! When I’m your fart slave, you can’t hold back, you know.”

“I know,” Elsa said. “But it’s not that time yet, so I don’t want to spoil your food.”

“I need to get used to it,” Anna said, squeezing her hands. “And also, you doing this will help make my fanfic so much better. You’ve got to.”

“Okay, here goes.”

Elsa rubbed her bare butt on the chicken breast on Anna’s plate. It burned a little but she could just ice up her ass. It didn’t drain her energy to use her ice on herself. At least not to ease ailments. She had been so happy to discover this at twelve when she scabbed her knees roller-skating.

She leaned forward and winked at Anna sexually.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

“Taco farts on chicken,” Anna said, sniffing. “That is so hot!”

“You are the cutest sister any girl could ever ask for.”

“And you are hottest!”

“We so match,” Elsa said. “Though I don’t know how I feel about sitting on scalding mashed potatoes.”

“You don’t have to fart on that, though it’d be adorable if I could lick mashed potatoes out of your butthole…”

“How about cold choloate pudding?” Elsa asked. “That would be less of a burden.”

“I’d love to do that, but pudding is a liquid….I don’t know how well that’d go.”

“Brownie bites then,” Elsa said.

“Yes, absolutely!” Anna said, getting off the couch and wrapping her arms around her sister’s neck.

“Great, I’ll fart on your macaroni and cheese. Thenwe eat, then brownie bite time.”

“Yes,” Anna said, sitting back down and rubbing Elsa’s thigh with her hand.

“Whoa, that can probably relax my butt muscles and let fart out easier,” Elsa said. “I am lucky to have you as a girlfriend.”

Anna started to respond, but the thunder of Elsa’s fart drowned out her sentences.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
UUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

“Ohmigosh, my poor nose!” Anna said, shielding it.

“Uh-uh-uh, that’s not permitted, sis,” Elsa said, standing up and forcing her sister to lower her hands. She pushed them down into Anna’s lap and sat down on them hard.

“You are my sexy little fart slave, and I don’t allow fart slaves to block my noxious fumes.”

Anna kissed her sister’s neck. “Thank you, Elsa. I feel so..elated. Didn’t know you had it in you to block that.”

“I’m going to take my position as your fart mistress seriously from now on,” Elsa said, looking back at her sister. “From now on, we operate on a whole new level.”

Anna gagged as the swarm of Elsa’s gas smacked into her nostrils. This was the life.

Elsa hopped off and returned to the loveseat, taking her plate of chicken and starting to munch on a wing.

Anna sniffed some more before taking her own plate and scooping up the macaroni and cheese. It tasted terrible, but her sister’s butt germs were on it in addition to her fart juice.   
She needed to eat this. Even though it caused her to gag even more…

She swallowed. Elsa smiled at her after chewing her chicken. “Having fun?”

“Yes, mistress,” Anna said.

She took another bite and gagged yet again.

But gosh she enjoyed this. It was happiness overload. And finally there were no more misunderstandings from sister to sister. All Elsa had to do was wow the judges, and with the way she was farting now, there was no way it could go wrong.

She bit into the chicken breast next. As it whirled about in her mouth, she was impressed by how deep Elsa’s gag had gone through the skin and soaked the meat below. The white, juicy meat. Which had traces of taco fart on it. Absolutely amazing.

It stank and grossed her out, but she kept on going, her heart racing. This was eons better than the pancake, an immense improvement.

“Excellent meal, huh?” Elsa asked, when Anna had cleaned her plate.

Anna nodded.

“Excellent, let me make a milkshake, then I’ll release the fried chicken farts on the brownie bites we spoke of earlier.”

“Yes, sounds great,” Anna said.

She watched her sister’s unclothed butt bounce as she danced out of the living room toward the kitchen in the next room.

Then Anna fetched the laptop and opened up Microsoft Word, getting out her scribbling from earlier and starting to type it.

Elsa reentered with the brownie bites and milkshake.

“Is that the Emilia farting on Mara story?”

“You bet it is!” Anna said. “But a lot of it is based on what you have done to me. And I’m not Mirthful_Centiskorch.”

“You’re my sister,” Elsa said. “I’d rather read an Emilia/Mara fart story written by you than by anyone else.”

“That’s so sweet!” Anna exclaimed.

“Yeah. Now kiss my butt!”

“You mean it?” Anna asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yes. I want to feel like my fartbox is so important to you that you want to smooch it.”

Anna smiled and put the laptop back on the coffee table. Then she puckered her lips and kissed Elsa’s posterior. Over and over and over. While Elsa sipped her milkshake, happier than she had ever been before.

She realized that being a dom to Anna gave her so much joy that she needed to go whole hog, not halfway anymore. It was time to treat Anna like the fart slave she desired to be.

“Okay, you’ve had your fun making out with my gorgeous ass,” Elsa said. “Now its brownie bite time!”

She indicated Anna should move to the edge of the couch, then Elsa leaped on it and lied across with her butt prominent while she lied on her stomach. She then placed the brownie bite bag on the floor and pulled a few of them up and put them in the crevice between her two buttcheeks.

Anna stared at her sister’s beautiful butt and her long plait of platinum blonde hair going down her back. She felt like the richest girl on Earth without a care in the world.

“Time to stink them up, then you can have your dessert!” Elsa exclaimed.

Anna kneaded her butt to relax her.

“Ooh, that feels so good! How did you learn to be an expert at this?”

“Relaxing my butt mistress so her ass can release fart with greater ease? From reading forums.”

“Definitely add that to your story,” Elsa said.

“I will.”

“Good. And now it's time for you to gag on these delectable delights up.”

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Anna couldn’t wait to taste how bad the chocolate deliciousness would be now it was coated with her sister’s fart. Fried chicken farts, no less. See it was one thing to taste that on a pancake or taco farts on chicken and macaroni and cheese. But even with chocolate chips in the pancakes, it wasn’t the same as fouling up real chocolate like that in a brownie.

Anna licked the lining of each of Elsa’s buttcheeks, first going up the left one, then down the right one. As this went on, Elsa kept farting,. Anna bit into the brownie at the lowermost part of the crevice, and gagged as the awful fart juice splattered over it coated her tongue and made her feel queasy in the stomach.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Elsa didn’t stop farting. 

“Go on, take another disgusting bite, you filthy fart whore.”

Anna thought she should be hurt by the name-calling, but it actually felt kinda…hot. It seemed like she wasn’t the only one who could come up with ideas for spicing up fart scenarios. Elsa had her own ideas to throw into the mix.

She set her tongue against the base of Elsa’s buttcrack and lapped up the second lowest brownie bite.

And so it went down the line, till Anna had two brownie bites in her mouth.

“Snap a picture with your smartphone and post it on Instagram, I want to see you looking like a chipmunk with my fart-splashed goodies in your cheeks.”

Anna wanted to ask why Elsa didn’t just sit up and look—it’d be less embarrassing than posting a pic publicly of herself looking silly. But with food in her mouth, she couldn’t, so she did what her sister asked.

Elsa had her smartphone in front of her against the sofa arm the opposite end from where   
Anna sat. She laughed when Anna’s picture loaded onto Instagram.

“Gosh, you look so funny, girlfriend-sister of mine.”

Anna chewed the icky brownie bites in her mouth, her sister’s gas on food really grossing her out, after all this was the first day she had experienced it and it had happened so much…

She chewed at last and asked the question weighing on her mind. “Hey, why not just look at me? I didn’t have to post that…”

“Humiliation is part of this fetish,” Elsa said. “And I need to be rough with you. Being my fart slave isn’t going ot be easy.”

“I don’t want it to be easy. But like I’m not known for being a goofball.”

“No one in this world matters but you and me,” Elsa said.

Anna’s heart raced. That’s what Emilia should’ve said to Mara in the sequel. Instead of choosing to marry and leave her forever.

“Now lick the crevice between my buttcheeks. I have a super juicy fart to let out and I want to moan first.”

Anna smiled and pushed her face down against her sister’s butt. It wasn’t that she didn’t like butts before, but she found it funny that in the matter of eight days this had become one of her favorite body parts of her girlfriend.

She stuck her tongue down in her sister’s anus and swirled it around vigorously.

“Ooooooooooooooooh, that feels phenomenal…I’m in heaven…”

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

More farts? Anna was eager to serve her sister but she was getting a bit weary of gagging, it hurt her throat and she felt like she sounded like a miserable sheep bleating when she let out that sound.

But Elsa adored it, it was the noise of her fart slave in intense distress.

After eight minutes, Elsa snapped her fingers. “Okay, you can stop now, slave.”  
Anna actually wanted to keep going, but not to upset her mistress. She shouldn’t carry on without permission and that was basically a dismissal.

She sat up, then Elsa brought her feet and ankles up onto the couch and peered into her sister’s face.

“Aw, you wanted more of that, didn’t you? I’d like to let you carry on, but there’s something I want so much more.”

“And that is?” Anna asked.

“To read your fart story, of course.”

Anna grinned. “Yeah, I should probably get a crack on that.”

She reached for the laptop.

“Awesome, and I’ll fart on you while you do that,” Elsa said, getting in a sexy position where her butt was in the air but her face pressed down into the sofa cushion.

Anna felt so brimming with energy that her fingers flew across the keyboard, while her sister gassed up the living room, and Anna sniffed deeply and continuously, on Elsa’s orders.


End file.
